Leak testing systems are used to detect leaks in objects. For example, a hydraulic system must be completely sealed, without any fluid leakage during operation, in order to function properly. Accordingly, a leak testing system may be used to test for any leaks in the hydraulic system prior to final assembly of the hydraulic system. While the hydraulic system is noted as an exemplary use of leak testing systems, it should be appreciated that the leak testing systems may be used on other systems and/or objects that must remain completely sealed while under pressure, without any fluid leakage therefrom.
The leak testing systems may use any of several different methods to test for leaks, such as but not limited to a pressure decay test procedure, a mass flow test procedure, or a differential pressure decay test procedure. Leak testing often includes connecting the test object to a pressurized gas, typically air. A manifold assembly may be used to connect the test object to the pressurized gas. The manifold assembly includes several valves and fittings that allow easy connection to the pressurized gas and the test object, as well as one or more valves that control the flow of the pressurized gas. The manifold assembly may also include sensors and/or gauges for measuring the pressure of the gas and or the flow rate of the gas.